


[Podfic] Variations on a Theme

by KrisEleven



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Variations on a Theme by laleia</p>
<p>"Five times Trisana Chandler reconciled (or not) with the family, plus that other time ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Variations on a Theme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyspinners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Variations on a Theme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/79100) by [laleia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laleia/pseuds/laleia). 



> This is for rosaxx50, who gave the suggestion of reading this one, which I loved when I first read it back on ff/net. I'm glad I got to read it again (and bookmark it here) because it is excellent. Thanks to laleia for writing it, and for the permission to podfic it. If you like it as well, dear listener, please visit the story link ^ and give laleia some love.
> 
> (also omg was that plane hovering over my house?? why is it so loud???)

**Length** : 26:22  
[MP3](http://mfi.re/listen/413jai1e82t1x6z/Variations_on_a_Theme.wav)  



End file.
